Târeq
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: Esta historia participó en el reto 15# OC Lovers del aromático y especiado foro El Poney Pisador.
**Descargo:** **¡Es todo mío! Vale, no. El Harad, el desierto de Arysis, Khand y el Mar de Dunas son localizaciones de Tolkien… ¡pero nada más! Con lo que si exceptuamos esas pequeñeces se podría considerar casi un original. Cualquier elucubración que el lector se forme es por su cuenta y riesgo. Yo no insinúo nada, por Mahal, la culpa es de vuestras miradas sucias…**

.

.

Esta historia participó en el _reto 15# OC Lovers_ del aromático y especiado foro _El Poney Pisador._

.

.

 **Târeq**

.

.

Isbeth corría despreocupada bajo las lonas de mil y un colores del bazar, entre los tenderetes ambulantes repletos de especias y carnes sazonadas dispuestos a lo largo del camino. Jugaba con sus nuevas amigas entre los puestos de los mercaderes, que bajaban bien pronto desde Qvatbrac para malvender las carísimas telas de los talleres del norte de Lurmsakûn. Y la pobre Samara no era capaz de apartar sus oscuros ojos de ella.

El aire sonaba al cristal ahumado _khaandi_ ; al tintineo metálico de brazaletes, aretes y demás baratijas que los artesanos traían de Kruk Azbanna. Su pequeña podía quedarse mirando esos brillantes adornos durante horas, siempre ante el carro. Le apenaba no poder consentirla, estaba claro, pero apenas tenían qué comer y no podían permitirse dispendios absurdos en abalorios. Después de todo, por muy bonito y resplandeciente que sea, el _mithril_ no se come.

No podía regalárselo, pero lo que sí que podía hacer era hablarle de él… porque ella conocía historias de _Ered Harmal_ e incluso de las lejanas minas de Moria. Alguna vez le había contado cosas –como que era un material tan duro que los hombres al norte del Nurn lo usaban para hacer cuchillos – en un intento de explicar a su Târeq la naturaleza de los norteños en general, y de evitar ciertas preguntas incómodas relativas a uno de ellos en particular que su mico ya le empezaba a hacer.

Isbeth trotaba de un lugar a otro como si cabalgara sobre ardientes soplos del mismísimo desierto. Tan incendiario hálito había cubierto de calima el asentamiento en menos de lo que se desvanece un suspiro, y el asperón bajo sus pies desnudos estaba ya caliente. Pero su Isbeth no corría por eso: sus pies estaban ya curtidos a pesar de los pocos años pisándolo. Corría porque era libre, porque era feliz, y porque era un juego. Porque, para la corta edad con la que aún contaba, tenía las piernas muy largas. Y los ojos muy claros. O eso decían las víboras del erial que era la pequeña aldea de Tereze.

En todo lo demás la muchachita había salido clavadita a Samara _:_ bajo el inmaculado paño blancuzco que cubría su pequeña cabecita y que la protegía del calor, se escondía una marea de rizos negros como la más profunda de las noches sin luna de Khand. Su piel también había sido besada por el gran _Anor_ y, tanta travesía ingrata de allá para acá cruzando el Mar de Dunas, le había oscurecido el cuerpo. Incluso tenía sus mismas pequitas bajo la cara manchada de tierra… Por eso, todos los que conocían a Isbeth Târeq se quedaban mirando sus ojos, desconfiados. Porque no eran oscuros como los de su madre. Ni siquiera pardos, rasgo aún _haradrim._

La mirada de Târeq era la de un oasis en medio del seco desierto, un fresco vergel en la abrasadora arena de Arysis. La pequeña había heredado de su padre el único tesoro que éste habría de dejarle en toda su larga, y presumiblemente penosa, existencia: un par zafiros igual de azules, igual de imposibles y distantes que cierto _silmaril_ tililante del firmamento.

.

.

.

* * *

.

*Târeq: Nombre árabe masculino, con el que además designan a una estrella. Sí, sé que es masculino, e Isbeth es una chica… asumidlo… ¡es magia! XD

*Sí, sé que el _mithril_ sólo se conseguía en Moria, pero me parece absurdo que un material sea exclusivo de un lugar específico. Puede que en el resto de la tierra Media estuviera también presente sólo que no tuvieran la habilidad de los enanos de Moria para extraerlo. O puede que la tuvieran y por lejanía no les haya llegado noticia alguna. O puede incluso que se conozca por otro nombre. Lo dicho, es ridículo.


End file.
